


For the Lost Legion!

by MrFroboto



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Comedy, F/F, Guns, Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFroboto/pseuds/MrFroboto
Summary: [Love Live Sunshine x Borderlands]They were abandoned years ago on the moon of Elpis, but found a higher calling in protecting an ancient power. Now, years later, someone plans to find and take that power for his own. To avoid that from happening, they must make a sacrifice. This is the story of four friends trying to save the universe. Not nearly as edgy as I made it sound.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mari,” Yoshiko sighed. “Why did you buy a shirt that says ‘fuck you’ on it? We are here to get provisions for our mission and that's it. Honestly, I still can’t believe you are a part of the Lost Legion.”  
“Oh Yoshiko honey, why don’t you just let me be me?” Mari giggled. “Besides, you said any shirt would be better than the one I wore for the last week,” she said smugly.  
Yoshiko glared at her. Her violet eyes piercing daggers that Mari was too oblivious to notice. “Ugh, well I didn’t think you would find something even worse than last week’s shirt. And stop calling me honey, people will think we’re in a relationship.”  
Mari’s face turned even more smug for a moment, her devious mind quickly thinking up a plan. “Are you saying we aren’t? Oooh woe is me! My darling doesn’t love me back! What a tragedy!” Mari shouted over dramatically, attracting the attention of all of the people in the small market. Mari, seeing an opportunity, grabbed one of the strangers by the shoulders, (fake) tears in her eyes, “Haven’t you heard anything so sad in your life?”  
The stranger, totally buying into it, rapidly shook her head. “Oh that’s a right shame sheila! Buuuut, you know, I could give you my number, and we can talk about it. The name’s Janey Springs. I run the Emporium O’ Stuff just around the corner, wanna come over for a spell?” Janey had bright eyes, and an even brighter smile. As she offered her hand, Mari noticed a nasty scar on Janey’s arm. Noticing Mari’s wandering eyes, Janey jumped at the opportunity, “Ah yeah, you’re not the only one who has been badly hurt. This moon's a harsh place ya know, hard enough to survive, even harder to find love.”  
Meanwhile, Yoshiko brought a palm to her face and grumbled. “Oh my god why do I travel with this woman?” Mari’s ears perked, recognizing that the situation had gotten slightly out of hand she dried her alligator tears and straightened her face.  
“I apologize for leading you astray Janey, Yoshiko here is just a friend, I was merely giving her a hard time.” Mari looked into Janey’s eyes, and Janey nodded her head, sulking for only a moment before chippering up again.  
“Ah that’s a right shame that is, but my offer still stands if you want to take a look at my wares at the shop. You guys are heading out somewhere right? I can register you two in my Moon Zoomy machine! You’d be able to spawn a vehicle at one of my many stations all across Elpis!”  
Mari’s eyes brightened up at her luck. “Oh that’s soooo nice of you!” She said, openly hugging Janey. “Sorry again for the confusion, besides could you imagine?” She asked, pointing at Yoshiko, “That stuck up Dahl military woman falling in love with anyone?”  
Everyone in the tiny market immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at Yoshiko, who gave out a small cry from the sudden attention. Janey broke away from Mari’s hug to eye down Yoshiko. “Did you say a Dahl soldier? You mean the people who took over that giant space station in the sky and have been firing lasers at the moon for the past couple of days?” She shouted as she pointed through the star lit sky at the giant Hyperion ship that had been looming over the moon for a few months.  
Mari gave out a sheepish grin, “Ummm, no?” Some of market goers pulled out guns, deciding to take matters into their own hands. After all, Dahl was the reason why Elpis had become such a hostile environment. They were thought to have caused the Crackening, which opened a large fissure in the moon’s surface and in result evaporated the moon’s atmosphere, turning a once verdant satellite-planet into a hostile wasteland filled with bandits, scavengers, and crooks.  
It also doesn't help that in the past week, a squadron of Dahl soldiers going by the name The Lost Legion have made themselves known. The well armed force, led by Colonel Zarpedon have taken over the Hyperion owned space station Helios. Since their hostile takeover of the station, they have found and activated The Eye of Helios, a gargantuan laser in the center of the space station. One fire from The Eye is powerful enough to shake the entire moon and perhaps, if fired enough, it could even destroy it entirely.  
A low level Hyperion programmer by the name of Jack miraculously escaped the take over. Since then he has sent out a bounty on any Dahl soldier brought to him dead or alive. With the hefty reward in mind, some of the strangers in the market took aim at the two girls.  
“Run!” Yoshiko yelled as she grabbed Mari and booked it for the market exit. However, on their way out, Yoshiko tripped on a crack and fell on her face. “Cursed luck.” She muttered under her breath as she fell . She could hear the bullets flying past her and felt a couple hit her shield*. Luckily, her shield still had a little power left in it. A bullet flew past her and hit the fruit stand beside her, making all of the fruit tumble down on her, breaking her shield.  
Mari, having cleared the crack effortlessly, turned around to see Yoshiko on the floor and covered in not so fresh produce. Instead of doing the logical thing and help her up, she pointed at her and busted up laughing. After a good thirty seconds of unadulterated joy, her cheeks started hurting enough for her to offer Yoshiko some help. “You really are unlucky aren't you?”  
“You're just now figuring that out?” Yoshiko grumbled as she dusted herself off and started to run again. As they ran out onto the city streets, a bullet whizzed between their heads and hit one of the people behind them. A couple more flew by them, hitting more of the enemies firing at the two girls. “Shit! We don't need to cause a bigger scene! Call Riko off now!”  
Mari simply smiled and waved two fingers in a peace symbol. The bullets stopped immediately and the girls disappeared into the city streets.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, it wasn't as smooth as I would have liked it, but we got most of what we needed.” Yoshiko let out a sigh as she sat down in a back alley with her squad mates, putting their provisions into a backpack. She then looked at a man who was in a full Dahl Military Sniper’s outfit. It was lightweight that allowed maneuverability and had a bulletproof vest for protection. He also had a helmet that covered his entire head. He looked back at her as she spoke. “Look, I know you are protective of us Riko, but we don't want any more casualties. Did you kill any those people?”  
Riko brought a finger to his chin and tilted his head a bit, as if in deep thought. This gesture took 15 seconds until he finally turned his face back towards Yoshiko and shook his head. Yoshiko let out a sigh of relief. “You know it's just me and Mari, you can talk.” Riko simply stared back at her.  
Mari then jumped at Yoshiko in a shoulder hug and tousled her hair (to Yoshiko’s great annoyance). “Oh Yoshiko, you know he doesn't speak unless he wants to. There's nothing you can say that will make him talk!”  
“Yeah, says the person who wouldn't shut up for 3 days straight until he talked to you.” Yoshiko retorted with.  
“That was still one of my finest moments.” Mari said, looking off in the distance, remembering the memory fondly. As the three soldiers continued their conversation, a short girl with honey brown hair slowly walked up through the back alley towards them. Riko was the first to notice. He quickly got up on his knee and aimed his sniper rifle towards her direction. He looked at Yoshiko for confirmation of if he should fire or not. Yoshiko however was not suit to make a decision at that time. Mari looked at Yoshiko as well, wondering why she hadn't made a decision yet. One look at Yoshiko's face gave Mari all of the information she needed. She gave a small giggle as she rested her hand on Riko’s back, signaling him to be at ease.  
The girl moved in closer and cleared her throat. “Ahem, yes excuse me, but are you three Dahl soldiers zura?


	2. Chapter 2

Mari knew that Yoshiko wouldn't be able to respond, so Mari gladly answered the person’s question. “Why yes we are!” She said cheerfully. “And who might you be cutie?”

“Mari! Show some professionalism!” Yoshiko elbowed Mari in the ribs.

“Ow! What did I do?” She asked, rubbing the area she was hit.

Yoshiko stepped in front of Mari. “Yes we are Dahl soldiers. Meaning that we are well armed and trained in combat.” She said with confidence as she walked forward towards the girl. “So what is your business with us?” She ended, pointing a gun under the girl's chin.

The girl however, seemed unfazed, “Oh please, I'm not here to hurt you, and even if I was, what are you going to do with a gun with no ammunition in it zura?” She stated matter of factly. 

Yoshiko was taken aback. Her plan was to scare the intruder off with no shots fired, so as not to alert any city goers to their location, “How did you know?”

“Anyway,” the girl said, ignoring the question I was wondering if you could take me to a ship called The Drakensburg? You see I'm a scientist and creator for the weapon company Maliwan and I came to Elpis since I heard there was a broken down spaceship just teeming with technology that wasn't being used anymore zura.” Yoshiko and Riko perked up at the name of the ship.

“Well you are out of luck” Yoshiko said. “Drakensburg was taken over not long after it crashed by a bunch of psychopaths. You’d be dead as soon as you had the ship in your sights.”

“Oh come on Yoshiko!” Mari shouted from behind them. “I wanna get out of this place already and explore. Besides, we all know that you think this girl is super hot, so let's help her out!” 

Yoshiko’s jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief of what Mari said. “First of all, WE HAVE A MISSION here before we head out. Secondly, I do not! I don’t know what would make you say such things.” She said with a humph, but her cheeks were a bright rosy red. Then Yoshiko’s face changed and became downtrodden, “Besides, I don’t want to see that ship, and I’m sure Riko doesn’t either.” Riko nodded her head in agreement.

Mari, immune to the sudden somber atmosphere, had a large smile and a twinkle in her eyes. “Hidden lore! How Shiny!” She shouted out really loud.

“My god Mari. Ok, group huddle.” Yoshiko said, knowing they weren’t getting anywhere at the pace they were going. The three members got in a small huddle, far away enough so the girl couldn’t hear them “Look the bottom line is we can’t trust this random chick at all. We don’t even know her name!” 

From behind them, the girl cleared her throat, “Um, my name is Hanamaru, if you guys were wondering zura.” 

The three of them looked at her for a while before slowly moving even further away from her. Once they were a safe distance, Yoshiko muttered“Hanamaru hmm? Pretty name.”

“Thank you!” Hanamaru said with a big smile.

“How did you hear me!?” Yoshiko shouted across the alleyway. 

“W-w-what? I uh, I totally didn’t.” She stammered trying to feign innocence.

“Well how are we supposed to talk here if you can hear us?” Yoshiko asked, Hanamaru shrugged. Then her face brightened with an idea. She stuck her fingers in her ears and went “Lalalalalalala”.

“I guess that works,” Yoshiko shrugged, and then shrunk back into her group huddle. “Ok guys, my answer is a no. We have our mission, we have to wait for Lieutenant Rickards to bring us an ECHO device* to contact Zarpedon. We can't just leave now.”

Mari's face turned sour “But we’ve been here for a week! He should have been here by now!”A small wave of discomfort settled over the three of them. Despite her impatience, Mari was right. Elpis was hostile, it was entirely possible that bandit's had attacked him for the bounty. Not to mention all of the deadly creature that call the moon home.

Desperate to change the mood and ignore the possibility of one her fellow soldiers being dead, she pushed on. “Anyway, we can't help out Hanamaru.”  
“Oh come on! You obviously like her! I saw your little choking fit as soon as you saw her. You were speechless! Besides, she seems to have some skills that could really help us.” Mari argued back. Yoshiko was ready to respond when a low, gruff voice broke out between the two of them.

“I don't trust her.” Riko said. With that, the three of them immediately broke the huddle and walked up to Hanamaru.

Yoshiko stepped forward, “We are sorry, but we can't assist you.”

Hanamaru’s shoulders slumped. “Aww, why is that?” She asked. 

Yoshiko pointed at Riko, “Well Riko doesn't talk often, but when he does, well we tend to listen to him.” She said simply. “He said he doesn't trust bringing along a stranger, especially since Dahl soldiers aren't really liked right now. It would just put us all in more danger, even if you have good intentions. My apologies.” She finished with a small bow.

Instead of looking sad or upset, Hanamaru set an inquisitive stare on to Riko. She looked Riko up and down for a minute or two, especially focusing on his the helmet covering his face.

“I understand you guys not wanting me around, but if I may ask one final question. Why do you keep referring to Riko as a boy when she is definitely a girl?” She asked.

There was a moment of silence, then Mari broke the silence, “Shit, guess she figured you out quick Riko!” She laughed. Yoshiko kept opening and then closing her mouth, searching for some sort of response.

Riko walked up to the intruder and took off her helmet. Under the helmet was indeed the soft face of a female. Her face was stern, eyebrows knitted together as she stormed towards Hanamaru until they were face to face. 

“How.” She demanded, her voice was slightly more feminine now that it wasn't muffled by her helmet, but it was still gruff.

Hanamaru, not intimidated in the slightest simply responded, “Well as a weapons inventor, we see a lot of people testing weapons, and the way you held your sniper rifle earlier was the exact same way 93% of our women testers held theirs.” 

There was astonished silence. Then Mari spoke up, “First the empty pistol, now this. Are you some sort of psychic wizard?” 

Hanamaru chuckled. “No, just really observant. You know, I would be glad to aid you in whatever your mission is. I'm sure I could be useful in analyzing situations. I could also make you guys weapons if given enough time!” She offered.

The three let this settle. “Group huddle” Yoshiko said again. The three huddled together once more and Hanamaru plugged her ears. “With this new information, she seems like a very useful ally. But we would still be going out of our way taking her to the Drakensburg.” Yoshiko reasoned. Her two teammates nodded in agreement. Then Mari's face lit up with an idea.

“Ooh! How about we have her accompany us until we get our next orders from Zarpedon? We'll get to know her better in that time, and if our next mission leads us towards the Drakensburg, then we can escort her part of the way.” She said excitedly.

Yoshiko mulled it over, then slowly nodded her head. “That could work. What do you think Riko?” Riko, her helmet now back over her face, sat for a minute, but finally nodded in agreement. They broke the huddle and Yoshiko walked up to Hanamaru.

“Ok Miss Hanamaru, we have a proposal. Our mission right now is to stay here in Concordia until we meet up with a fellow soldier holding an ECHO. In that time, we will get to know you so we may gauge if you are trustworthy or not. If, and only if, we deem you trustworthy and our next mission is in the same direction as the Drakensburg, we will escort you. How does that sound to you?” 

Hanamaru's face lit up with elation. “Yes! That'll be perfect zura! Thank you so much!” Despite Yoshiko's best efforts to stay cool, she couldn't help but feel joy seeing the strange girl in front of her so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *An ECHO Device is pretty much a cell phone. It has a mini map, shows your vitality and shield capacity, and allows you to talk to people.
> 
> "Okay guys! Chapter 2 is done. I did not think I would take a whole chapter just to get Maru to be a part of the group, but at least it's done now. I guess we will start our adventure next chapter! Also, if anything is confusing to you, don't be afraid to tell me, I know I'm combining a kinda complicated world with Love Live, and I'm also a pretty novice writer, so some confusion is bound to happen. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> * Shields in Borderlands are pretty much mini personal force-fields that can take a finite amount of damage before breaking. Once the shield is broken, the player will then start to lose health. Shields will regenerate however, so long as you don't take damage for a short amount of time. Length of wait time depends on the shield.
> 
> And that's chapter 1! I'm new to adventure stories, and I'm still quite the novice at writing stories at all, so this may be a little rough, but it's a challenge I wanted to take on. Now I know that Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel isn't that popular of a game (even in the Borderlands community) so I'm hoping to make it where you don't need to have even heard about the game to understand whats happening


End file.
